<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Cane Dress by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928060">Candy Cane Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester'>MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, M/M, Petticoat Kink, Screen Reader Friendly, Unexpected New Kink, Wade Wears Dresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade wears a candy cane dress to the Avengers' Christmas Party, Peter discovers a kink he didn't know he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Cane Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this a mess? Yes. Have we already reached the point where I wrote this fic today and didn't get it betaed? Yes. Do I regret it? No.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like a demented candy striper,” Tony declared from behind the bar, looking Deadpool over as he shook a martini shaker in one hand.</p><p>Peter looked down from his spot crawling across the ceiling to see Deadpool approaching the bar, wearing a short, frilly 50s-style dress of red and white stripes over his suit, complete with bright red petticoats. There were little candy canes embroidered in sequins all over the skirt. Something hot and warm twisted in Peter's belly seeing him in it. Deadpool looked down at his dress with an obvious frown. “I thought it was festive.”</p><p>“I like it,” Peter chimed in, giving Tony a sharp look that definitely didn’t get picked up through his mask. Deadpool bent backwards to look at him on the ceiling.</p><p>“You’re just as weird as each other,” Tony said, brandishing the shaker at them with a skeptical look.</p><p>“Tony,” Pepper warned from across the room. He poured the drink without looking away from Deadpool’s dress.</p><p>Peter threw out a web at the food table and dropped a candy cane-shaped cookie in Deadpool’s hand. “I think you look nice,” he told him, dropping to the ground in front of him.</p><p>Deadpool took the cookie with a stunned expression—seriously, <em>how</em> did he get his mask to do that—and said, “Thanks.”</p><p>Peter pushed his mask up to pop a cookie in his own mouth and grinned around it. “Of course,” he said, muffled by his mouthful.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter pushed Deadpool against the door to his room and rolled his mask up, kissing him hard. “So you really like the dress, huh?” Deadpool asked, grinning against Peter’s mouth.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Peter said, groping hands up under all the petticoats to find the zipper to get hold of the hard cock Peter can feel under the suit.</p><p>Deadpool made a muffled noise of surprise when Peter managed it and shoved his hand in, taking hold of the impressive cock he found and stroking the foreskin up and down the shaft. “We doing this out in the hallway for the squad of self-righteous super-douches to watch?”</p><p>Peter twisted his hand particularly sharply and bit down on Deadpool’s bottom lip. “Don’t be a dick just because they were. And no, we probably shouldn’t. With my luck, Tony will walk by and lecture me for an hour before I get your dick in my mouth.”</p><p>“And you... want my dick in your mouth?” Deadpool sounded skeptical. Peter gave him a heated look and slammed his bare palm on the door entry pad. Behind Deadpool's back, the door slid open with a soft SHINK. Deadpool stumbled backwards, Peter right after him, and Peter slammed him up against the door again when it closed and sank to his knees. “So that’s a yes, then. This is so not happening. Am I dreaming? Did I accidentally drink some of Thor’s Asgardian Ale?”</p><p>Peter was busy tugging Deadpool’s suit down his legs and holding the petticoats out of the way so he could get to the truly glorious dick hiding underneath them. He licked his lips at the sight of it, the perfect size to wrap his lips around and long enough to choke him, just the way he liked it. There weren’t enough dicks like it in the world. Above him, Deadpool was pinching himself and muttering about how this couldn’t be real and what did he do for Santa to be so high on the Nice List this year.</p><p>Peter sucked the spongy head into his mouth, warm and soft against the textured scar tissue of his foreskin. He flicked his tongue inside the thin skin, enjoying the salty flavor. Above him, Deadpool made sounds like a dying animal, only a hundred times sexier. “Oh fuck, that’s too good. Unfair. This has to be a dream.”</p><p>“Deadpool, if you don’t stop talking about how unbelievable it is for me to suck your dick, I’m gonna stop sucking your dick.”</p><p>“Oh please no, don’t ever stop. This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.” Deadpool’s gloved hands went to the sides of his head, bunching in the fabric of his mask and urging him on. “You can probably call me Wade, though,” he said.</p><p>Peter dropped his hands from the dress to hold onto Deadpool’s thighs, taking a moment before the words penetrated his distracted brain. <em>Wade, right, Deadpool’s name is Wade</em>, he reminded himself as he suckled on the tip. The petticoats fell on his head as he started bobbing forward, but Wade quickly let go of him to hold onto the taffeta for him, like a gentleman. Peter grinned around his mouthful and got to deep-throating.</p><p>Wade banged his head back against the door with a loud thump and a groan. “Sweet Spidey, who knew your gag reflex was as flexible as your everything else.”</p><p>Peter snorted, but didn’t stop bobbing his head. The taffeta kept brushing against his forehead, reminding him of the dress and the picture of Wade in it, and turned him on even more. “Oh fuck,” Wade moaned. “You’re gonna make me—”</p><p>Peter didn’t have any more warning before he was choking on hot cum and had to pull back to swallow as more flooded his mouth. When he was finally able to pull off, mopping the stray tendrils up with his hand and licking it off, he looked up at Wade blissed-out in his dress and the top half of his costume, and said, “You have two minutes to get the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed before I rip it all off with my bare hands.”</p><p>Wade melted into the door, moaning. Peter got to his feet and kissed him again, hard. When he pulled away, he gave Wade a look that meant business, and Wade was stripping down the next second. Peter grinned and joined him, squirming out of his suit as fast as his boner would let him. He paused when Wade went for the zipper of the dress. “Leave the dress on,” he said.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, who knew Spidey had a petticoat kink.” He peeled his suit off under the dress. He barely had it off before Peter pushed him on the bed.</p><p>“Next time, maybe you could wear some stockings under it,” he suggested, licking his lips at the thought of Wade in a frilly dress with matching garters and stockings peeking out from under them.</p><p>“Next time??” Wade yelled, voice cracking as Peter crawled up over top of him. “This really is a Christmas miracle.” Peter rolled his eyes and kissed him quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.</p><p>If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon">@RonsPigwidgeon</a>, <a href="https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/">NewTumbl</a>, or <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester">Pillowfort</a>.</p><p>And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, <a href="https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7">Isn't It Bromantic</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>